Amigos hasta el final
by Gunsmith-6798
Summary: por una discusión, la princesa Luna y su novio Jackal se dan un tiempo separados, y ahora Jackal vive con un amigo suyo para que le ayude a reconciliarse con la Princesa Luna, pero la princesa de la noche oculta algo.
1. Chapter 1

**Bronies y Pegasisters he vuelto con un fic, pero no tiene nada que ver con Elementary Adventures, digo yo en lo personal que este fic será corto, cuando lo termine, iniciare con la secuela de la búsqueda de los elegidos.**

 **Los personajes de My Little Pony pertenecen a Lauren Faust, lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

 **Jackal** **Sleipnir pertenece a mi amigo y compañero del mismo nombre.**

 **Amigos hasta el final.**

 **Era un día tranquilo en Ponyville, el sol de Celestia salía del horizonte para dar paso al día, los rayos pasaban sobre las casas y la granja de los Apple, hasta que llega a una casa que dentro de ella viva un Alicornio marrón oscuro con la crin negra y roja, ojos rojos y su CM es el símbolo infinito, le habían pegado los rayos del sol y a este no le gustaba.**

Alicornio: ¡agh! ¡Celestia, no pudiste haber dejado que el sol saliera después!

 **Se levantó el alicornio y se dirigió al baño para ponerse en frente del lavabo.**

Alicornio: esto será un día normal.

 **Dijo mientras abría la llave del agua, agarra la pasta dental (tiene la cara de Colgate) y la pone en su cepillo, y con su magia mueve el cepillo hasta sus dientes y empieza a limpiarlos.**

Alicornio: (desde que me convertí en alicornio gracias a las nueve piedras que recolecte, la princesa Celestia me quiere darme el título de príncipe, ni loco aceptare un cargo como eso)

 **Pensó mientras escupía el agua con espuma de la pasta, se da un baño con agua caliente y sale del baño y suspira.**

Alicornio: esto será un día muy largo.

 **Antes de salir de la casa, uso su magia para ocultar su cuerno para disimular que es un Pegaso y cambiando su CM a una ráfaga de viento Tormenta.**

Pegaso: ahora, a trabajar

 **El Pegaso salió volando de su casa hacia un lugar.**

 **Mientras en el palacio de Canterlot, en la sala del trono, estaba la princesa Celestia como siempre firmando papeles, luego uno de sus guardias habla.**

Guardia 1: ¿no has notado algo raro en la princesa Luna?

Guardia 2: no, ¿Por qué lo dices?

 **Pregunto el guardia y su compañero le responde.**

Guardia 1: porque ella se ha sentido muy mal últimamente, y su novio Jackal Sleipnir tampoco sabe de su problema o ¿eso creo?

 **Mientras que los guardias hablaban, la monarca del sol aunque no lo parecía, escuchaba la conversación de ambos Guardias, y ella también tenía la curiosidad de saber que le pasaba a su hermana, y a pesar de que Jackal es novio de su hermana, no sabía del problema que tiene ella, ella veía que su hermana actuaba raro últimamente, mas con Jackal, pero decidió volver a lo que hacía.**

 **Mientras en los pasillos del Castillo de Canterlot.**

 **Caminaba un Kirin-alicornio del mismo tamaño que Celestia, color blanco con la crin negra al igual que sus alas, sus garras y sus púas que recorren desde su espalda hasta el final de su cola cuya punta fue recubierta con una gran y filosa navaja plateada, su CM Es una flama negra en forma de dragón, en busca de su amada, ya que este empieza a notar que su novia actúa muy raro, y se la encuentra en un pasillo hablando con una de sus sirvientas.**

Luna: bueno, por eso no puedo decirle que…

 **No termino porque alguien le tapo los ojos.**

¿?: Adivina quién soy.

 **Dijo la voz, la princesa de la noche reconoció aquella voz, así que se destapo los ojos y vio a Jackal.**

Luna: h-hola Jackal.

Jackal: Lulú, te he estado buscando, ¿Dónde andabas?

Luna: estuve por ahí, haciendo mis labores reales.

 **Mintió la princesa de la noche con una sonrisa forzada y el kirin-alicornio dice.**

Jackal: y ¿era necesario hablar con las sirvientas?

Luna: bueno, ammm… solo lo hice para relajarme un poco.

 **Siguieron hablando los dos, y mientras con el Pegaso marrón, el andaba en los cielos volando por todos lados y llega con unas nubes.**

Pegaso: bien, solo 21 nubes más y me voy a casa, esto será duro, bueno basta de hablar y sigo con esto.

 **Voló el Pegaso directo a las nubes y las empieza a patear, haciendo que las nubes desaparecieran, seguía volando directamente a mas nubes, le daba golpes con sus cascos delanteros para hacer desaparecer a mas nubes, después de golpear y despejar el cielo lleno de nubes, ya el Pegaso le falta solo una.**

Pegaso: jeje, al parecer me toco una muy grande, mientras más grande, más bits tendré, con esta tendré que usar un poco mi poder **– mira para todos lados –** no hay ponis por aquí, perfecto.

 **Voló directamente a la gran nube, y con su casco carga un poco de poder y le da de lleno a la gran nube haciéndola a unas cuatro más pequeñas, y el Pegaso golpeo a las cuatro terminando el trabajo.**

Pegaso: con esto ya he terminado, hora de un merecido descanso.

 **El Pegaso salió volando del lugar hasta su hogar para descansar, durante el camino el Pegaso pensaba en muchas cosas de manera personal, durante sus pensamientos al Pegaso le dio hambre.**

Pegaso: trabajar tanto en despegar el cielo ya me da hambre, iré por unos bocadillos en Sugar Cube Corner para comer algo.

 **Dijo el Pegaso mientras volaba a dicho lugar.**

 **Mientras en Canterlot.**

 **Jackal y Luna seguían discutiendo y la monarca de la noche no parecía tener una buena sonrisa.**

Luna: escucha Jackal, estoy muy ocupada con mis labores reales, y últimamente he estado firmando varios tratados y eso me está estresando.

Jackal: tú siempre estas ocupada, apenas tienes tiempo para mí, deberías descansar de estar firmando y que tu hermana Celestia se ocupe de eso.

 **Dijo el Kirin-alicornio blanco serio y la alicornio azul oscuro le dice.**

Luna: ¡tampoco voy a dejar a mi hermana sola en esos asuntos!

 **Ambos seguían con su discusión hasta un punto en la que los dos empezaron a alzar la voz que se escuchaba por todo el castillo, y sin que se dieran cuenta algunos escuchaban todo, y por último la alicornio respondió.**

Luna: ¡sabes que, TE LARGAS!

 **Esas palabras fueron como si una espada atravesara al corazón de Jackal dejándolo impresionado y la princesa se transporta a su habitación y empieza a llorar, y el Kirin-alicornio fue a su cuarto sin emoción alguna y empezó a empacar sus cosas, seguido la princesa Celestia entra en la habitación de Jackal.**

Jackal: ¿Qué quieres Celestia?

Celestia: solo vine a decirte que Luna me dijera que abandones el castillo antes del anochecer.

Jackal: eso estoy haciendo, al parecer ella y yo debemos darnos un tiempo.

 **Dijo mientras seguía empacando sus cosas y la alicornio blanca le pregunta.**

Celestia: ¿tienes otro lugar a dónde vivir?

Jackal: no princesa, esta mi amigo Gunsmith, pero no sé dónde vive.

 **Respondió sin emoción alguna Jackal y la monarca del sol le dice.**

Celestia: se dónde vive, está en Ponyville, si los deseas mis guardias te darán un carruaje hasta allá.

Jackal: no gracias, puedo ir solo, antes de que me valla, quiero que me digas cada día como se encuentra Luna.

 **Pidió el Kirin-alicornio y la princesa del sol asiente y Jackal se va con una transportación del castillo.**

 **Mientras en Ponyville.**

 **El Pegaso regresa a casa después de un día de trabajo y de comer postres, al entrar a su casa se quita el hechizo que esconde su cuerno y su CM regresa a la normalidad y se recuesta en un sofá.**

Alicornio: fue un buen día, no hubo mucho y…

 **No termino porque sonó el timbre de su puerta y él va a la puerta y ve a Jackal.**

Alicornio: Jackal

Jackal: Gunsmith, viejo amigo, no esperaba verte en Ponyville.

Gunsmith: ni yo mi amigo, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

 **Pregunto el alicornio marrón y el Kirin-alicornio le responde.**

Jackal: Luna y yo peleamos, y me echo del castillo y no tengo donde vivir, ¿me dejarías vivir aquí contigo hasta que arregle las cosas con Luna?

Gunsmith: claro, eres mi amigo, y siempre eres bienvenido a mi casa.

Jackal: gracias amigo.

 **Dijo mientras entraba a la casa y llevaba sus cosas en un cuarto desocupado, y le dice que se ponga cómodo y el asiente y Gunsmith lo deja en la habitación y el kirin-alicornio blanco mira la luna poniéndose en el cielo con tristeza.**

 **¿Luna y Jackal en verdad terminan su relación? ¿Cómo estará Luna en los siguientes días? ¿Cuál es la razón por la que Luna actúa raro?**

 **Fin del Primer capítulo.**

 **Si quieren saber más de Jackal Sleipnir, vayan al fic de Sleipnirpedia y encontraran datos de él o pueden preguntarle a su creador.**

 **Muchas gracias y Denle Favorite y Follow al Fanfic si les gusta y comenten.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dentro de la casa de Gunsmith.**

 **Estaba el alicornio marrón junto con su amigo Jackal, sobre lo que paso con en su discusión con la princesa Luna.**

Gunsmith: ¿así fue como paso?

Jackal: si, ojala ella no tuviera que hacer de esos de firmar documentos.

 **Dijo el Kirin-alicornio Blanco y el alicornio marrón le responde.**

Gunsmith: amigo, todos tienen responsabilidades, además ella no estará para ti todo el tiempo, ella tiene responsabilidades.

Jackal: lo sé.

Gunsmith: ya amigo, ¿sabes una cosa? Voy a ayudarte a conseguirte otra, vamos.

Jackal: está bien.

 **Siguiendo al alicornio en algún lugar fuera de la casa, mientras en el castillo de Canterlot, la princesa Luna estaba terminando de hablar con la sirvienta con la que hablo anteriormente y se dirigió a su cuarto para ver fotos de ella con Jackal, cuando estaban juntos, a fuera de la habitación estaba la sirvienta, que era una yegua unicornio anaranjada, con la crin rubia, ojos azules, CM de un libro de magia con una escoba.**

Sirvienta: como quisiera ayudarte princesa Luna.

 **Dijo la sirvienta volviendo a su trabajo y otra voz se escucha.**

Celestia: ¿Magic Star?

Magic Star: ¿si majestad?

 **Pregunto la unicornio inclinándose ante la alicornio blanca.**

Celestia: ¿Cómo está mi hermana?

Magic Star: está en su habitación, ¿no sé qué hace adentro?

 **Fingió la sirvienta y la alicornio le dice.**

Celestia: muy bien, desde que ella y Jackal tuvieron su discusión estuvo encerrada en su cuarto, y escuche que los guardias que mi hermana solo sale para subir la luna y hablar contigo.

Magic Star: si, ella siempre habla conmigo desde que tiene su problema que solo ella me conto y me hizo que no se lo contara a nadie, ni siquiera a usted o Jackal.

 **Respondió la unicornio anaranjada y la alicornio blanca dice.**

Celestia: entiendo, si me disculpas debo a mis asuntos.

Magic Star: está bien

 **Dijo la unicornio anaranjada mientras veía que la alicornio blanca se iba.**

 **POV Magic Star.**

 **Desde que la princesa Luna me conto lo de su "problema", me hizo prometer que no se lo diría a nadie, y ni siquiera a su hermana, por eso hablo con ella todos los días y yo le entiendo, cuando me lo conto, inmediatamente le entendí, por qué me había pasado lo mismo, y cuando escuche que Jackal y ella tuvieron su discusión, lamentablemente no pudo decirle, lo único que puedo hacer es hablar con ella y hacerle compañía mientras trabajo.**

 **Fin POV Magic Star.**

 **Mientras en el parque de ponyville.**

 **Gunsmith y Jackal estaban el en parque, el alicornio marrón estaba relajado y el Kirin-alicornio no podía ni siquiera acostarse en el sillón sin evitar pensar en su amada, luego de varios minutos a Gunsmith se le ocurrió algo.**

Gunsmith: lo tengo amigo.

Jackal: ¿Cuáles tu idea?

 **Pregunto el kirin-alicornio blanco y el alicornio marrón le dice.**

Gunsmith: a veces es mejor olvidar el pasado y avanzar.

Jackal: ¿a qué te refieres?

 **Confundido el Kirin y este le contesta.**

Gunsmith: que debes de olvidar a la princesa Luna.

Jackal: ¡eso no!

 **Grito el kirin blanco y el alicornio se sorprendió un poco.**

Gunsmith: mira, además, aquí hay muchas yeguas solteras en este lugar.

Jackal: no lo sé Gunsmith, ninguna de estas yeguas es tan linda como Luna.

 **Triste el Kirin-alicornio y Gunsmith le dice.**

Gunsmith: suenas como un perdedor cuando hablas así, mira **– miro a una yegua –** esa yegua parece soltera.

Jackal: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Gunsmith: mira su canasta de comida, un sándwich de margaritas, un jugo de frutas, y además quien tendría una manzana, y además no tiene una sortija en su cuerno, vamos amigo, ve por ella

 **Dijo el alicornio animando y empujando a Jackal hacia la yegua, la yegua se preparaba para comer y llega el kirin blanco y este le habla.**

Jackal: hey, hermosa, ¿me preguntaba si pudieras…?

 **Se quedaba mirando a la yegua y lo mismo la yegua a Jackal, y luego de uno segundos…**

Jackal: ¡NO PUEDO HACERLO, MI CORAZON NO LATE POR OTRA MAS QUE LUNA! **– Se echa al suelo -** ¡LUNAAAAAA!

 **Cambio instantáneo de escena.**

 **En la ducha del baño se veía a un Jackal llorando de tristeza mientras el agua caía sobre él, fuera del baño Gunsmith intentaba hablarle, pero cada vez que tocaba la puerta, el kirin blanco no le hacía caso.**

Gunsmith: vamos amigo, no es el fin del mundo.

 **Dijo el alicornio marrón y el kirin le responde.**

Jackal: ¡vete quiero estar solo!

Gunsmith: solo te quiero ayudar, hablemos.

 **Dijo preocupado el alicornio marrón.**

Jackal: ¡no voy a hablar de mis sentimientos con nadie! ¡Déjame en paz!

 **Grito el kirin blanco haciendo que el alicornio marrón se fuera a la sala y empezara a pensar, luego de varios minutos de pensar y dice.**

Gunsmith: ¡idea!

 **Después de lo dicho, fue al baño de arriba en donde Jackal, luego de tocar la puerta del baño sale Jackal con una toalla blanca con una mirada deprimida y se lo lleva a la sala y le dice.**

Gunsmith: Jackal, ¿se cómo puedes reconciliarte con Luna?

Jackal: ¿cómo?

Gunsmith: léele un poema, eso lo arreglara todo.

Jackal: eso podría funcionar.

 **Dijo el kirin animado por la posibilidad de reconciliarse con su amada, así que empezó a pensar en las palabras para el poema, mientras que el alicornio marrón se dispuso a practicar un poco sus técnicas, pero no las podía practicar en la sala, así que se dispuso a ir afuera para practicar su nueva técnica.**

 **Mientras en canterlot.**

 **Ambas princesas estaban comiendo, pero después de un largo silencio, Luna lo rompe.**

Luna: hermana, escuche rumores de que quieres hacer príncipe a uno y se llama… mmm… si, Gunsmith, ¿es verdad?

 **Pregunto la princesa de la noche dejando sorprendida a su hermana y esta le responde.**

Celestia: es cierto hermana, supe que Gunsmith se volvió alicornio gracias a unas extrañas piedras, pero lo ha rechazado varias veces.

Luna: hermana, creo que ya no deberías obligarlo más, si no quiere aceptar, no tienes por qué obligarlo a hacer algo que él no quiere.

 **Dijo la alicornio azul oscuro y la alicornio blanca le dice.**

Celestia: está bien hermana, si el viene aquí ya no lo obligare.

Luna: bien hermana, si me disculpas me iré a mi cuarto a levantar la luna.

Celestia: está bien.

 **Después de eso la princesa de la noche se va a su cuarto y desde ahí empieza a levantar la luna y después de ese proceso, ella se acuesta en su cama.**

Luna: ya no puedo ocultarlo más, mañana le contare a mi hermana.

 **Dijo de manera inexpresiva y la sirvienta lo escucho a través de la puerta.**

Magic Star: "me alegra que lo vayas a contar, necesitaras ayuda y valor para contarle a Jackal" **– toma un pergamino –** ya está funcionando mí amigo, espero que todo esté bien en tu casa con tu invitado. **– termino de escribir y lo mando con su magia en algún lugar y se iba a casa.**

 **Casa de Gunsmith.**

 **El alicornio termino de entrenar, y ve al Kirin blanco dormido junto con las palabras de disculpa, seguido llega un pergamino y lo lee, ve que Luna ya no lo puede ocultar más y dice.**

Gunsmith: gracias Magic Star, con esto, nos asegura que Jackal y Luna se reconcilien, pero bueno, es hora de darme un baño y a dormir.

 **Dijo el alicornio con un poco de cansancio dirigiéndose al baño para bañarse y después de una hora de baño, se mete a la cama y se duerme.**

 **¿Qué secreto tiene Luna? ¿Cuáles son las palabras de Jackal a Luna? ¿Cómo Gunsmith y Magic se conocen?**

 **Esta historia continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amigos hasta el final**

 **Amanecía de nuevo en ponyville, y dentro de la casa se escuchaba al Kirin blanco hablando un verso repetidas una y otra vez, Gunsmith salió de su habitación y baja a la sala encontrando a Jackal intentando memorizar el poema que él escribió.**

Jackal: las rosas son rojas y el sol es ¿amarillo?, se me fue, de nuevo.

 **Dijo el kirin volviendo a hablar el poema y unos segundos después Gunsmith se regresó a su habitación y se vuelve a dormir cubriendo su cabeza con una almohada para evitar las palabras del Kirin ya que lo despertaron.**

 **Mientras en canterlot.**

 **La princesa de la noche hablaba con la sirvienta en cómo decirle su secreto a Celestia y en como reaccionaria.**

Luna: Magic, me alegra a que me ayudes a tener valor para decirle a mi hermana

 **Sonreía la princesa de la noche y la sirvienta le responde.**

Magic: es lo menos que puedo hacer, ya que tú me diste el trabajo al igual que Celestia.

 **Ambas seguían caminando y conversando, hasta que llegan a la sala del trono, en donde se veía a Celestia sentada firmando varios documentos, en ese instante la princesa del sol ve a su hermana y le habla.**

Celestia: hola Luna, ¿Dónde has estado?

Luna: hermana, tengo algo que confesarte, ¿lo podríamos hablar sin los guardias?

 **Pregunto nerviosa la princesa de la noche y la princesa del sol asiente y le dice a sus dos guardias que salgan de la sala, y ambos guardias obedecen, ahora ambas princesa estaban solas con la sirvienta Magic.**

Celestia: ¿Qué es lo que me quieres contar hermana? No me enojare.

Luna: bien, ammm… estoy embarazada.

 **Casi sin audición la princesa del sol no pudo escuchar, le pidió que lo volviera a repetir, Luna volvía a repetir pero con más volumen, pero Celestia no escuchaba, y Luna ya no lo podía contenerlo más y…**

Luna: ¡CELESTIA, ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

 **Grito la princesa de la noche con la voz real de canterlot haciendo que se escuchara hasta el campo de entrenamiento de los guardias solares haciendo que algunos se taparan los oídos, volviendo con las princesas, a Celestia le impresiono por lo que dijo su hermana y no comprendía mucho.**

Celestia: hermana, ¿debes estar bromeando?

Luna: no bromeo hermana, ¿recuerdas el día en que Jackal y yo cumplimos nuestro primer año de novios?

 **Pregunto y su hermana responde.**

Celestia: si, me acuerdo de eso, espera… ¿lo hicieron?

Luna: si y fue lo más hermoso y placentero que tuve en mi vida.

 **Respondió la princesa de la noche, Celestia iba a hablar hasta que un guardia con unas heridas llega.**

Guardia: princesas, lamento interrumpir su charla, pero Jackal y un alicornio marrón oscuro quieren verlas a las dos.

Celestia: déjalos pasar.

 **Ordenó la princesa del sol y el guardia hace un saludo y se va.**

 **Mientras en los pasillos del castillo.**

 **Jackal y Gunsmith caminaban por los pasillos, y charlaban un rato, seguido llega el guardia herido y les dice.**

Guardia: pueden pasar.

Gunsmith: gracias.

 **Camino el alicornio junto con el kirin blanco hasta la sala del trono en donde están ambas princesas con Magic.**

Gunsmith: princesa Celestia.

Celestia: hola Gunsmith, al parecer Jackal viene contigo.

 **El alicornio marrón asintió y el Kirin ve a su amada, pero Luna desviaba la mirada al Kirin.**

Celestia: Gunsmith, quiero hablar contigo en privado.

Gunsmith: está bien Celestia.

 **Dijo el alicornio marrón y se va con la monarca del sol dejando solos a la princesa Luna con el Kirin blanco.**

 **Con Celestia en una habitación diferente.**

Celestia: Gunsmith, te diré que…

 **No termino por que Gunsmith le interrumpe.**

Gunsmith: ya basta Celestia, ya te dije varias veces, ¡que no voy a aceptar ser príncipe, es molesto!

Celestia: solo quería decirte, que ya no te voy a obligar a tomar un puesto que no quieres.

Gunsmith: ¿es enserio?

Celestia: en serio, ya que…

 **No termino por que el alicornio marrón le abrazo con fuerza y la princesa del sol corresponde el abrazo, con Luna y Jackal ambos estaban hablando no muy normalmente, desde que se separaron, no han podido saber tener las palabras exactas para decirlo.**

Jackal: Luna… ¿Cómo has… estado?

Luna: he estado bien… supongo

Jackal: yo… igual he estado… bien.

 **Hablaron ambos nerviosamente, haciendo que ambos estuvieran en un incómodo silencio, después de unos segundos el kirin blanco se arma de valor y le dice.**

Jackal: Luna, desde que me dejaste, estuve destrozado, lo que me dijiste antes de irme del castillo, fue como una apuñalada al corazón, y desde ese día me propuse a recuperar tu corazón, solo quiero que escuches lo que siento, " _ **las rosas son rojas y el sol es amarillo, deja todo atrás y ven a mí, mi amada Luna."**_

 **Hablo el kirin blanco con una ligera sonrisa, haciendo que la princesa Luna se quedara callada por lo que dijo Jackal, el kirin pensó que ya era demasiado tarde y se da la vuelta, camino unos pocos metros hasta que Luna corrió hacia él y lo beso apasionadamente mientras lagrimeaba y el Kirin sorprendido corresponde el apasionado beso de la monarca de la noche.**

Jackal: ¿volvemos?

Luna: claro, mi amor.

 **Dijo la princesa continuando el beso con el kirin y este le corresponde, muy pocos segundos duro el beso, y la princesa le susurro unas palabras al oído de Jackal.**

Luna: jackal, te diré mi secreto, estoy embarazada.

Jackal: Lulú, ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

Luna: tenía miedo a que rechazaras a nuestro hijo o hijos.

 **Respondió Luna con tristeza.**

Jackal: yo nunca rechazaría a nuestro hijo o hija, te amo mi Lulú.

Luna: yo también mi Jackie, desde ahora en adelante, nunca nos volvamos a pelear.

 **Dijo la princesa besando y abrazando al Kirin blanco, seguido llegan Gunsmith junto con una traumada Celestia viendo a Luna y Jackal abrazándose amorosamente, Magic llama a Gunsmith en privado hasta el pasillo del castillo.**

Magic: ¿esto se terminó?

Gunsmith: si, se terminó, gracias por ayudarme en esto

 **Agradeció el alicornio marrón a la unicornio, iba a irse el alicornio, pero la unicornio le agarro de la crin y lo beso dejando sorprendido a Gunsmith.**

Gunsmith: ¿y eso por qué?

 **Pregunto confundido y esta le responde.**

Magic: porque se me dio la gana, te veo esta noche para algo "divertido"

Gunsmith: bien, espero que no sea malo.

 **Comento algo sonrojado el alicornio, más tarde el regreso a la sala del trono, en donde nada mas esta Luna y le pregunta donde está, la princesa de la noche le dijo que esta en privado con Celestia.**

 **Con celestia y Jackal.**

 **La monarca del sol estrellaba a la pared al kirin blanco contra la pared y le dice.**

Celestia: ¡podría mandarte a la luna ahora mismo junto con Gunsmith!, pero no puedo dejar a mis futuros sobrinos o sobrinas sin su padre, así que ¡CUMPLE CON TU DEBER COMO PADRE!

 **Dijo eso ultimo con la voz real de canterlot haciendo que el kirin se cubriera los oídos y se va, la princesa del sol al ver al kirin irse dice.**

Celestia: mmm… sí que Gunsmith me beso en la boca, pero su beso es algo delicioso, quisiera tener un momentito a solas con él.

 **Salió la princesa del lugar, ya en la noche Luna y Jackal estaban en su cuarto juntos, el kirin acariciaba el vientre de su amada, Luna le dice al kirin que apenas llegaran al primer mes, y al kirin le había encantado, en otro cuarto estaba Gunsmith con la princesa Celestia y Magic vestidas provocativamente poniendo al alicornio nervioso (ya saben lo que pasa), Al día siguiente, Jackal empaco sus cosas y se fue a Canterlot dejando a Gunsmith solo, el alicornio disfruto mucho la compañía del kirin, a pesar que fueron pocos días, pero ahora estaba solo, pero gracias a Celestia y Luna, podría ser visitado por el kirin cuando él quiera.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Habrá epilogo.**

 **Lo del "las rosas son rojas y el sol es amarillo, deja todo atrás y ven a mí, mi amada Luna." Fue hecho por jackal, nada más lo cambie un poco.**

 **Hare un fic lemon entre Gunsmith con Magic y Celestia, para ver que tal me llevo con el lemon.**

 **Bueno, esperen el epilogo.**


	4. Chapter 4: final y epilogo

**Amigos hasta el final**

 **Gunsmith POV**

 **Después de que mi amigo Jackal se reconciliara con la princesa Luna, las cosas han ido muy bien, en la misma noche de la reconciliación, Magic y yo tuvimos nuestra noche apasionada, excepto que Celestia se metió y obligo a Magic a compartir, sí que ella no me dejo respirar aquella noche, cuando terminamos le pregunte a Celestia porque lo hace, lo que me dijo me dejo sorprendido y a la vez perturbado, bueno, su esposo (hermano de Jackal) cuyo nombre no me acuerdo, viaja de dimensión a dimensión, y apenas regresa y la satisface un poco, pero le dije que no debería hacer eso porque demuestra su infidelidad, haciendo que Celestia reflexionase un poco y me pregunta por qué lo hago con una de las sirvientas, le había dicho que se lo había prometido hace tiempo, eso causo un poco de incomodidad, y Celestia se fue para continuar con lo mío y Magic, hasta la mañana siguiente.**

 **Fin de Gunsmith POV**

 **Jackal POV**

 **Cuando me reconcilie con mi Lulú, vi el vientre varias veces que se veía que estaba al primer mes, no sabía exactamente si era uno o gemelos, pero debería esperar, a la mañana siguiente desperté a lado de mi amada y me beso apasionadamente para despertar, luego me levante de la cama y fui a ver las habitaciones y encontré a Gunsmith durmiendo abrazado con Magic, decidí dejar dormidos a los tortolos, apuesto que hicieron "ejercicios nocturnos", afuera del palacio estaban muchos reporteros y periodistas amontonados enfrente de la princesa Celestia, y los guardias reales trataban de calmarlos, veía todo, y uno de los periodistas hablo.**

Periodista 1: Princesa Celestia ¿es enserio que su hermana la Princesa Luna está embarazada?

 **Celestia no podía mentirles, así que me puse en frente de ella, y les dije la verdad, pero luego otro periodista, pero era de manehattan me pregunto.**

Periodista 2: ¿Quiénes el padre?

 **En ese momento me hice piedra, si decía que yo era el padre, esa noticia se esparciría, y los nobles de la realeza no lo tomaran muy bien, en especial el idiota de Blueblood, pero para mí no me importa lo que digan, yo protegeré a mi Lulú y a mi hijo que aún está en desarrollo dentro de su vientre.**

Jackal: yo soy el padre

 **Cuando dije esas palabras, muchos tomaron fotos y notas, después empezaron hacer noticias y se fueron con toda la información, pero vi que también muchos guardias reales estaban a dentro y felicitaban a Luna, al igual que las otras sirvientas y ella lo acepto con gusto, pero algo incomoda, seguido llegaron los nobles de Celestia e inclusive el consentido de Celestia, en primer lugar me empezaron a criticar, luego a mi Lulú, al ver esto no soporte y Celestia les dijo a sus guardias que los sacaran, y a mí me alegro, luego vi entrar a Gunsmith junto con Magic, y les pregunte desde cuando se conocían, ambos me dijeron que se conocían desde que eran potrillos, y Guns me conto que Magic le obligo a casarse con ella, jajajaja, pero no debería reírme por lo de mi amigo, cuando pensé en el embarazo de mi Lulú, sabía que tarde o temprano me volverían príncipe por mi futuro hijo/a, luego tenía una sorpresa antes de todo esto en mi cuarto, era un anillo de compromiso, para mí ya era el momento, fui a mi cuarto y lo saque, y seguía en perfecto estado, luego regrese sin que Luna se diera cuenta y le mostré el anillo.**

 **Fin de Jackal POV**

 **Luna POV.**

 **Cuando vi el anillo, me quede asombrada y más cuando me pregunto.**

Jackal: ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

 **Yo en reacción de felicidad, yo acepte y lo bese, Celestia me dijo que podía hacer la boda hoy y ahora, pero le dije que iríamos despacio, que lo diera cuando este a mi tercer o cuarto mes de embarazo, pasaron los días, y toda equestria leían los periódicos de la noticia de mi embarazo, y la gran mayoría me enviaron cartas de felicitaciones e inclusive las portadoras de la armonía, nuestra sobrina Cadence y Shining Armor, eso era muy detallista de todos, durante mi embarazo mi apetito empezó a incrementarse más, ya no me llenaba con un solo plato, me satisfacía con tres o más, y luego al llegar al tercer mes estaba comiendo pedazos de sandía y Jackal me pregunta.**

Jackal: ¿estas disfrutando de tu sandia Lulú?

 **Pregunto mientras mordisqueaba la sandía y lo mire respondiendo.**

Luna: si, es la décima sandia esta mañana

Jackal: ¡¿decima?!

 **Estaba sorprendido y le dije esto.**

Luna: sip, tengo a dos bebes en mi interior.

 **Después de haberlo dicho, mí kirin blanco se desmayó, y luego de despertarlo me abrazo de felicidad que eran gemelos y Jackie me pregunta el género de los gemelos y les digo que son gemelas.**

 **Fin POV Luna.**

 **Después el tiempo pasó rápido, los preparativos de la boda estaban listos, y la boda estaba por dar inicio, en un cuarto se veía a Luna luciendo un vestido blanco con unos aretes de luna junto con su hermana Celestia.**

Luna: hermana, este tiempo paso muy rápido.

Celestia: si hermana, pero oye, con ese vestido no se nota mucho tu vientre abultado.

 **Comento la alicornio blanca y su hermana responde.**

Luna: tienes razón, me vería como una pelota.

 **Ambas rieron y se van hasta la ceremonia.**

 **En el altar estaba parado Jackal con un saco negro encima de un chaleco azul marino y a lado de este estaba Gunsmith (padrino de boda) con un saco negro con el chaleco blanco debajo del saco, luego de hablar de… (Lo que hablan las bodas antes de dar votos) finalmente Celestia como la suprema, les pregunta los votos y ambos dicen sus votos, y se festeja, seguido Jackal le dice a Gunsmith que lo siguiera hasta el patio.**

Gunsmith: bien Jack, ¿para qué me quieres aquí?

 **Pregunto el alicornio marrón y el kirin blanco le responde en posición de combate.**

Jackal: ¿una pelea amistosa por los viejos tiempos?

Gunsmith: claro.

 **Dijo el alicornio, y ambos dieron una pelea amistosa en señal de una pelea de despedida de soltero, luego de varias horas de celebración, Luna y Jackal se despiden de los demás para irse a su Luna de miel, y todos, las portadoras, Celestia, Cadence y Shining Armor, volvieron a sus hogares.**

Gunsmith: "ahora mi amigo Jackal, se ha convertido en un príncipe, ahora tendrá una vida con Luna, jeje, ahora trátala bien mi amigo"

 **Pensó el alicornio volando de regreso a casa.**

 **Pasaron los meses, en un hospital, la sala de parto, estaba el kirin blanco junto con Gunsmith caminando en círculos.**

Gunsmith: ya amigo, tranquilízate.

Jackal: ¡no me puedo calmar, voy a tener bebes!

 **Grito alterado el kirin blanco a tal grado que las enfermeras le dijeran que se callara.**

Jackal: perdón.

Gunsmith: además, Luna está ahí dentro, estará bien no te preocupes.

Jackal: lo intentare.

 **Dentro de la sala de parto varios doctores le decían que hacer a la monarca de la noche, esta hacia lo que le ordenaban junto con gritos de dolor, sus gritos eran tan fuertes que los pacientes lo escuchaban dentro de sus habitaciones, algunos se pusieron unos audífonos a prueba de ruido, volviendo con Luna, durante minutos eran gritos de dolor, pero después de un alarido de dolor muy fuerte, los ruidos cesaron, y el doctor le piden que pase, seguido Celestia, Jackal, Magic Y Gunsmith pasaron no sin dejar aplastado al pobre doctor.**

Doctor: nadie me respeta.

 **Dentro de la sala, Luna estaba en una camilla con dos bultos de color rosa, Jackal se acercó a Luna y vio a sus dos gemelas, una de ellas era una kirin de color blanco con la crin negra, ojos rojos y con cola blanca, la otra gemela era la viva imagen de Luna, nada más que su crin era de Azul cielo, todos estaban viendo a las recién nacidas, y a todo el mundo les parecían tiernas.**

Gunsmith: ¿Cómo las piensas llamar?

Pregunto el alicornio marrón y la princesa de la noche responde.

Luna: a la que es idéntica a mí la llamare Bright Aurora.

Jackal: y a esta **– a la recién nacida kirin blanca –** la llamare Shine Star.

Gunsmith: buen nombre amigo, ¿les contaras de mí?

Jackal: cuando sean mayores amigo.

 **Dijo el kirin blanco cargando a la pequeña Kirin, después el grupo dejo a los recientes padres.**

 **Gunsmith POV.**

 **Unos días después, mi amigo Jackal se hizo príncipe, Magic seguía trabajando como sirvienta y ahora niñera de las hijas de Jackal que también se convirtieron en princesas, a mi casi no me visitan, pero estoy bien, seguí con mi vida y a veces visito Canterlot, la verdad lo que hice por mi amigo fue grandioso, espero contarlo a los que me pregunten, pero prefiero que sea a las hijas de Jackal, pero este día acabo, así que me recuesto y empiezo con mi sueño.**

 **Fin del Gunsmith POV.**

 **Epilogo.**

 **Cinco años después de que Gunsmith ayudo a Jackal a reconciliarse con Luna y del nacimiento de las dos nuevas princesas, en casa de Gunsmith, el alicornio entrenaba hasta que unas dos potrillas se abalanzaron sobre él.**

Potrillas: ¡tío Gunsmith!

Gunsmith: miren a quienes nos tenemos aquí, mis dos sobrinas favoritas.

 **Dijo el alicornio viendo a dos potrillas kirin, ambas con 5 años, pero no tenían CM, seguido vienen Jackal y Luna.**

Jackal: niñas, no se pongan encima de su tío.

Gunsmith: Jackal, ¿Cómo te ha ido todo este tiempo?

 **Pregunto el alicornio y el Kirin blanco le responde que le ha ido muy bien, cuidando a las niñas, sin contar accidentes y escándalos nocturnos, travesuras y otras cosas, los adultos empezaban a hablar, las potrillas jugaban, después las pequeñas kirin se acercaron al alicornio marrón y le preguntan como consiguió las nueve piedras, pero el no podía contar las partes "prohibidas" (saben a lo que me refiero) para no perder la inocencia de las pequeñas, así que tuvo que cambiar su historia.**

Gunsmith: tuve que enfrentarme a muerte con una guardiana hembra a espada con espada, ella tenía la ventaja, pero yo tenía un arma secreta, pero ella me tuvo acorralado, pero le di con mi arma y la vencí.

 **Termino de contar el alicornio y las potrillas kirin admiraban la historia, después de la historia, Jackal, Luna y las potrillas tuvieron que irse, no sin antes despedirse de su tío.**

Bright: adiós tío, te volveremos a visitar.

Shine: espero que hagas lo mismo por nosotras.

Gunsmith: de acuerdo lo hare, lo prometo.

 **Después de eso, la familia de Jackal se dirigió de nuevo al castillo, y el alicornio marrón volvió a entrar a casa.**

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Aquí acaba otro fanfic, bien, con esto empezare la secuela de Elementary Adventures.**_


End file.
